


Too Much

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cactus abuse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Lee continues to try and care for desert plants. The results are mixed.





	Too Much

The first cactus died. The second through eighth cacti died.

 

They started off as bright spiky young things then withered away.

 

No.

 

Withered wasn’t quite the right word. It was more like they imploded. Slowly sinking into themselves until there was nothing but an oozing mess. Rotted away from the inside out.

 

Certain kinds of love can be toxic. Lee learned. There was a better way.

 

Once Ino had finished scolding him for being a serial cactus killer, Lee found out what it was.

 

Desert plants were hardy but they could also be fragile. Too much of a good intention and he’d kill them off.

 

A little water and a little love at a time and they would grow and blossom. He hoped that cactus number nine would finally show him that.

 

In the back of his mind a thought lingered: if all desert dwellers needed such a careful touch.


End file.
